


Yub Yub, Captain

by aewgliriel



Series: The Light That's Leading Me [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ewoks, F/M, Humor, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: Cassian Andor was born on Fest. There are Ewoks on Fest. Wes Janson learns these things. Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://tmblr.co/ZIfsEx2GTg6omNote: This takes place during "Feel You Falling", sometime between between chapters 2 and 4.





	

Everyone on base knew Cassian Andor as the quiet, calm, stoic man who would kill a man as easily as he'd get a caf in the morning. No one messed with him, everyone liked him well enough. They respected him, even if no one was particularly friendly with him.

  
Wes Janson had been trying to get a rise out of the captain for three weeks. Wedge Antilles had dared him. Janson was good at getting people to laugh. But since Andor and his partner, Erso, had returned from Scarif, both scarred and withdrawn, he'd been trying harder.

  
Jyn was easy to get a smile out of. But not Cassian. And Jyn was protective of her partner in a way that told Janson it was more than platonic. He might have tried using her somehow, but wasn't stupid. Jyn wouldn't help him prank the captain.

  
Then, Janson had learned, completely by accident, that Andor had been born on Fest. And the perfect prank had been born.

  
\-----

  
In the base’s cafeteria, such as it was, Jyn dropped into the seat next to Cassian, two mugs of caf in hand. Hers was black as pitch, his had blue milk in it. Personally, she thought it turned perfectly good caf into weird grey stuff, but it was how he liked it. At least he didn't put sweetener in it.

  
He didn't even look up, gaze fixed on a gaily wrapped box on the table in front of him.

  
“What's that?” she asked.

  
“I do not know. One of the squadrons left it for me, as a ‘get well present’.”

  
She arched a brow and set his mug in front of him, to the side of the package. “You going to open it? And why do you get a present and I don't?” Jyn asked it in a joking tone, but a tiny part of her was serious.

  
Cassian looked up then, dark eyes crinkling with amusement. “Are you jealous?”

  
“Maybe a little. I haven't had a present since Saw gave me a blaster for my twelfth lifeday.” She raised her own mug to her lips and took a sip. “Go on, then. Open it.”

  
He shrugged and dug into the multicoloured flimsiplast, tearing it open. Inside was a box of plastboard, which he opened by lifting the lid.

  
Cassian reached in, pulled out a thing about head sized made of brown faux fur. He stared at it for approximately half a second--just long enough for recognition to set in--and then shrieked, flinging it across the mess hall.

  
Jyn nearly choked on her caf and set her mug down with a thump. “Cassian! What the kriff?”

  
He'd shoved his chair back and stood, bent over, shaking. When she got to her feet and touched his shoulder, she thought he was crying. After a moment, she realised he was laughing.

  
“What was that?”

  
Wes Janson approached, wearing an orange flight suit and a big grin. He had dark hair and eyes, a bright smile. He held the thing in his hands.

  
“Had to, Andor,” he said with a laugh. “I've gotta say, I've never heard an adult male make that sound before. I think every hawkbat within ten klicks is now deaf.”

  
Cassian straightened, red-faced and teary-eyed. “Kriff you, Janson,” he wheezed, still laughing.

  
Jyn snatched the furry object out of Janson’s hands. It was, to her surprise, a toy: a bipedal creature with brown fur, a short muzzle and flat snout, rounded ears, and small, beady eyes. It was dressed clumsily in a hand stitched hood.

  
“What is this?” she asked the men, completely mystified.

  
“It's an Ewok,” Janson said proudly. “They're found in a few places. Including Fest, the captain here's home planet. They're a metre or less tall, fuzzy, primitive.”

  
Jyn's brows drew together as she looked at Cassian. “It's rather cute, I think.”

  
He snorted. “Yes, cute. Especially when they hunt human children with spears and eat them.”

  
“They what?!”

  
“They're adorable,” Janson said cheerfully. “And rather cannibalistic.”

  
Cassian gestured to the toy. “The parents would threaten misbehaving children with locking them out for the Ewoks to eat. I had nightmares about them until long after we left Fest.”

  
“I see.”

  
“I'm going to get you back,” Cassian said to Janson. “But you'll never see it coming.”

  
“You can try!” Janson chuckled, dancing out of reach when Cassian took a pretend swing at him. “Enjoy your stuffed cannibal! Ha, stuffed cannibal. Yub yub, Captain!”

  
They watched him leave. Jyn looked from the toy to Cassian, then noticed that everyone was looking at them.

  
“You want this?” she asked him, turning her back on their audience.

  
“Force, no.”

  
“Well, I think he's adorable. I'm keeping him.”

  
He made a face at it. “Just keep it where I can't see it.”

  
“There goes my plan to keep him on the nightstand.”

  
“You do and I'm burning it.”


End file.
